Broken
by rachaelxo32
Summary: Nick and Miley are high school sweethearts. It's there senior year, see what drama comes along with their relationship.


Here it was my senior year of high school. I'm stoked I have my boyfriend here with me and my group of best friends. This was the year the last year of school. I mean who wouldn't be excited for that?

I woke up to a sound of light knocking on my door. I groaned I knew it was my mom waking me up for school.

"Sweetie mile wake up." She said in a whisper voice.

"Ugh" I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Now that's the spirit to have for your first day of being a senior. " She joked.

I chuckled a little but it was more of I'm just gonna laugh so she can leave laugh.

"Okay I get it I'm not funny" My mom said, "I'll see you when you come downstairs"

I was about to go back to sleep for a 5 minute power rest before I get ready for school. Untill, my phone vibrated. I had a feeling I knew who it was. I sat up excitedly reached over to my night stand and unplugged my blackberry that was charging through the night.

I smiled as I read the text.

It was Nick the love of my life, my soul mate, my best friend, and most importantly my boyfriend. We've been dating for 2 years now and were the time of our lives. Even thought we have said "I love you" to each other yet I know he thinks' about it. And oh I know I have to. Nick's the quarterback of the football team; I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad. We just fit together like a puzzle.

I typed back.

_Morning baby 3 I'll see you in an hour- Miley_

I suppose now is the time I should start getting ready. I pulled myself out of bed and dragged my feet slowly to my walk in closet.

Wow it's been an hour I thought to myself as I heard Nick honk his horn. Good thing I was ready.

I walked down my spiral staircase wearing a white tank top and a juicy jacket over it with a mini skirt. I had to admit I looked good.

As I walked out the door I heard my parents yell "Have a good day honey. Love you."

I yelled back slightly. "Kay love you!"

Nick came out of his Mustang when he saw me close my door.

"Morning beautiful" He said Nick was I guess you can say a morning person.

Let me tell you I diffidently am not.

"Hi baby" I said as he opened the car door for me.

As he closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. I could smell his cologne. Yes it was my favorite. Polo Black.

Nick was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black polo. Boy does he look hot.

He grabbed my hand as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Ready for senior year?" he asked.

"Hell yes" I replied.

He chuckled a little. I smacked him lightly on the stomach. "Shut up" I joked.

We were at red light thank god. Now I can finally kiss those warm lips I've missed so much.

He leans in and kisses me gently. I pull away when I hear the cars behind us honking telling us to move. We both giggled.

Nick pulled into the parking lot of the school right next to Joe and Demi waiting outside of Joe's car. Joe and Nick are best friends and have been ever since 2 grade. Demi's my best friend since we were 4 and were basically inseparable.

I opened the door and stepped out of Nick's car. I ran to Demi who was only 2 feet away from me.

"Demii!" I hug her as I'm saying her name.

"Hey girl." Demi said as pulling away from the hug.

As of then Joe came up and put his arms around Demi. He and Demi have been dating for almost a year now and I don't I ever seen any of them as happy as they are now.

"Ready to go to class babe?" Joe asked Demi.

"Hi to you to Joe." I said jokingly.

Joe pretended to ask surprised. "Oh my gosh Miles I didn't see you there"

Joe was always the class clown type but he also knew when to be serious. I think that's one of the reasons Demi fell for him.

"Ha-ha you're so funny" I teased back.

Before we could go on with this battle Nick came up.

"Joe what did I say about picking on girls?" Nick said laughing after finishing the sentence.

Demi butted in. "You know Mi both of they are just so immature when they are together."

"Ugh I know right?" I said giving look a teasing look.

Nick gave up. "Get over here baby"

I gave one of my "famous smiley miley" smiles as I embraced him with a hug.

"Let's get to class" Nick said. He pulled away and put his arm around my shoulder and I put my arms around his waist.


End file.
